


Red Files

by jhoca



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, M/M, Secret Crush, that’s s3 right??, this is a s3 fic so like Lance recently became red’s pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoca/pseuds/jhoca
Summary: Red blurts to the newly appointed red paladin about Keith’s fun little hobby — taking photos of Lance and saving them in a secret stash in Red’s memory hard drive. It’s flattering and cute, even, until Red shows footage of Keith jerking off to those photos of Lance, right there in Red’s cockpit, in that very pilot seat.(AKA: a S3 fic where the red lion tells lance that keith jerks off to him, keith finds out that lance knows, and things get spicy lmao)





	Red Files

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always been fascinated by the fact that they switched lions like [I have so many questions](http://jhoca-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/164115861877/so-now-that-lance-pilots-the-red-lion-i-have-so) like…………..does it smell like keith in there??? does red tell him all of keith’s secrets???? like what he’s done in there or his very very private thoughts…since the lions can basically read their minds…
> 
> and yes I am a slut for bottom lance #sorrynotsorry

Red was sassy.

Not the friendly kind of sassy, like Blue was, no, but a bitchy kind of sassy? In a lot of ways, Red resembled her former paladin, Keith — they were both notoriously indignant, impulsive, stubborn, and judgmental. Well, call Lance biased, but that was how he saw them. Basically, Red was not Blue. Like, at all.

Blue had welcomed Lance with open arms, excited and happy, teasing him playfully and Lance teasing back. Of course their bond was so strong, Blue was so chill and forgiving. Red, on the other hand, was a total  _ diva _ , as if she didn’t have time for this, or if she could, she would be crossing her arms and rolling her eyes all the time. Red seemed to have such a problem opening up to others — another Keith-like trait — it was hard to imagine developing as strong and tight of a bond with Red as he did with Blue.

Still, under the present circumstances, with Shiro missing and Keith filling in his shoes as the new leader of Voltron, while he and Allura were still learning to accustom themselves with their new lions, these were trying times. And Lance could tell Red appreciated the efforts he made to lift Keith’s spirits and have meaningful conversations with him here and there, it always felt as though Red slowly grew to like Lance a little more and more whenever he supported Keith or acted as his right hand man.

Wait a second, the red lion  _ was _ the right hand of Voltron…maybe that was why she cared so much? Red’s job was  _ literally _ to be the right hand of Voltron, so she would expect the red paladin to act the same for the black paladin? Something like that?

Whatever it was, Lance was learning more about Red. And maybe, _ just maybe _ , their relationship was getting better! Of course, the loverboy charm didn’t exactly work with Red like it had  _ obviously _ worked wonders with Blue, but they were still getting somewhere, and that was what mattered most.

With enough missions accomplished by the new, work-in-progress Team Voltron, everyone was slowly getting the hang of things. They were far from perfect, but they were definitely showing good progress. Allura was an incredibly fast learner, already picking up on Blue’s tendencies, learning new tricks and mastering techniques that even Lance himself hadn’t known about. Keith and Lance were adapting to their new lions, who tried to be as forgiving as they could be, in that situation. Overall, the team was still clumsy and messy and rough around the edges, but they were getting things done. It seemed plausible to think that, with time, the new Team Voltron would regain their former glory.

Lance was growing closer with Red, who even found herself teasing Lance every so often. Her idea of fun was a little, well,  _ rowdy _ . Red would nudge him in a playful gesture, but it was always  _ too much _ and Red would always end up shoving Lance so hard, he would trip and fall unceremoniously down onto his face. Unfortunately, Red always chose to do this whenever Lance was surrounded by people — his fellow paladins, members of the coalition, the Blade of Marmora, literally anyone and everyone. Maybe Red really got the kick out of publicly humiliating Lance, or maybe Red’s roughhousing was really just bullying.

“You seriously gotta stop doing that, Red!” Lance groaned, exasperated. “C’mon, I thought we agreed on this! If you’re gonna push me down, at least do it where I can fall onto something soft,  _ jeez _ .”

Red thrummed her usual  _ hmph _ of dismissal as Lance walked inside the cockpit and settled into the pilot seat, rubbing his face from yet another of his embarrassing falls.

“You’re such a bully, Red, y’know that?” Lance continued, perking an eyebrow. “Ugh, you and Keith are the same. If I run out of face cream, we’re going out to get more.”

If Red could roll her eyes, she would definitely be doing that right now. Lance could feel her grumbling through the faint, metallic vibrations and the sensations traveling up his body, and Lance quickly sat up.

“Don’t complain! This is your fault.” Lance pointed accusingly at Red and then his own face. “It’s hard work to maintain this kind of beauty! You have to respect it!”

Red let out a long humming sound — a frustrated sigh. A meeting with new members of the coalition had just been adjourned on yet another planet with a name that Lance struggled to pronounce, and now the paladins were returning to their lions and flying back to the Castleship. In the near distance, Red saw Keith walking towards Black before he was stopped by Allura, who appeared to have a few words to say. As if sensing Red’s gaze on him, Keith shot a glimpse in her direction before answering to the Altean princess.

And then Red grumbled some more.

“Grumble all you want, I’m your paladin now.” Lance huffed defiantly, crossing his arms and legs. “I can’t believe you and Keith got along so well, you’re both so moody. Well, maybe that’s why then, I guess. You’re both so similar. Stubborn, hot-headed, impatient —”

Just then Red suddenly jumped up, her massive body heaving and jostling Lance’s own scrawny body in the air. Once she landed, Lance came down with a hard  _ thud _ , his limbs sprawled out uncomfortably on the pilot seat.

“ _ Ow _ .” Lance stated loudly. And then, whining as he straightened himself up into his seat, he wrinkled his nose in that matter-of-factly way. “That just proves what I was saying, Red. I hope you know that. You and Keith are so temperamental! You guys need to chill out!”

Red was quiet this time. Keith was still talking to Allura, engrossed in conversation. Judging from Allura’s expression, it was a formal discussion, probably business-related. Red felt a little worried for her former paladin, knowing how uncomfortable Keith could get in pressing situations like that. But things appeared to be running smoothly on his end, the two of them smiling softly and sharing a couple laughs as they gestured to their surroundings. Red thrummed fondly.

“Jeez, come on,” Lance rubbed gently at the area where his head smacked the seat, soothing the bump that emerged under his curly brown hair. “Do you think it’s fun to bully me like this? You and Keith both. Don’t you have any  _ other _ hobbies?”

An interesting thought popped into Lance’s mind just then.

“Wait,  _ does _ Keith have any other hobbies?” Lance asked curiously, his eyebrow raised in doubt, almost skeptical about it. “All he does is train or stand somewhere in the back with his arms crossed. I mean, well, nowadays he talks a little more, but it’s mostly for missions and strategic planning type stuff. Not  _ actual _ conversation.”

Red was still quiet.

“You would know, wouldn’t you, Red?” Lance smiled faintly, pushing the topic. “You can tell me if he’s secretly a robot, I promise I won’t tell anybody. Not a soul!”

When Red refused to answer, Lance kept blabbering on anyways, filling in the silence. His curiosity had a tendency to swell with excitement at the thought of uncovering new gossip and rumors that could add another layer of spice to his life. Lance would never admit it aloud, but —  _ he kinda lived for drama. _ And if it had something to do with their elusive, emotionally stunted half-Galra Keith, Lance was all ears! Gossip couldn’t possibly get any juicier than gossip about Keith, and Red for  _ sure _ was holding valuable information.

What else could Keith be hiding?

“I’m only asking because I want to get to know him better! Doesn’t everybody? He’s too mysterious,” Lance urged. “If he would just let it out every once in a while, maybe then we wouldn’t label him as the  _ loner _ all the time. He always keeps it all bottled up, so he’s always moody, so we always call him  _ emo _ . If he doesn’t do anything to communicate with us, or just try a little harder, he’ll always be emo! This is for the sake of the team, Red, you see?”

As cynical as Keith, Red thrummed with suspicion. Of course she had reservations about sharing Keith’s private thoughts with her new red paladin, because that was Keith and this was Lance: two completely different people. From the opposite ends of the spectrum, Red might add. Keith was introverted and secretive, Lance was extroverted and loudmouthed — as different as night and day.

“I told Blue everything! My thoughts, my feelings, my opinions of people. And Blue always listened to me — I mean, she didn’t really have a choice — but she really was my best friend! I’m sure Keith probably blurted some secret, private thoughts to you, too! You gotta fill me in.”

The lions communicated with one another telepathically, on a separate wavelength from that with their paladins. As sentient beings, the lions of Voltron were connected through their essence. And sharing special connections with their paladins meant sharing the paladins’  _ emotional _ connections as well.

“Come on, Red, you gotta give me  _ something _ .” Lance pouted melodramatically, stretching his words out as he stretched himself all over the pilot seat, as far as his long limbs would take him. He was acting like a child, whining and lolling his head back and forth, from boredom or curiosity. It was both infuriating and frustratingly endearing to see Lance act like this. “I’m just  _ curious… _ can’t you tell me, Red? Like, does Keith bite his nails? Does he pick his nose? OMG, please tell me he does.”

When Black had chosen Keith as her new paladin, Black immediately understood who Keith wanted as the new red paladin. The lions’ sixth sense was deeply rooted in the emotional and mental state of their paladins, and Keith wanted no one else than Lance to become the next red paladin. Right there, beside him.

After making the switch, Red was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of Lance’s emotional essence. In comparison to Keith, who tended to accumulate his negative emotions and dismissed the rest, Lance was bursting with emotions of every kind. Lance buzzed with energy, on a constant roller coaster of emotion, with lots of ups and downs. Lance would be excited and carefree one minute, dejected and lonely another minute, flirtatious and playful the next minute! The list went on forever, really. Right now, Lance was being impossibly nosy.

“Oh, how about the Garrison? Did Keith ever talk to you about that stuff? Like, did he ever say how he probably cheated his way through all the tests and that was why he was so good at everything?” Lance said spitefully, muttering under his breath about how unfairly skilled and well-regarded Keith was at the Garrison, before he was kicked out. “No one can be  _ that _ good at piloting, Red!”

Keith, on the other hand, was much easier for Red to handle because his range of emotions had a little less variety. Red was familiar with Keith’s impatient and quick-tempered attitude, so she expected his bursts of anger and was prepared for Keith’s impulsive and rash decision-making. Other times, Red could understand when Keith felt frustrated or lonely, which was a drawback stemming from his lack of social skills. Shiro had been the one who most openly interacted with Keith, and he was the most patient with him, so of course Keith grew the most attached to him. However, without Shiro’s charismatic presence to help keep him in the loop, Keith struggled to maintain his relationships. But he was definitely showing more and more improvement since then, judging by his well-received interactions with the Altean princess.

Basically, Keith really was just a moody boy, like Lance always said. Keith still had a lot to learn, a lot of social cues and social aspects that he simply didn’t understand because he wasn’t always surrounded by others or lived in an environment in which he had to interact with a lot of people. Keith’s feelings were often angry, upset, frustrated, and lonely because of that. Red always bubbled with a kind of affection towards Keith whenever he had done something that deserved praise from his fellow paladins, or when others were impressed by him, or when Keith was bold enough to even show off a little. At times like that, Red almost preened with pride.

Although, there was  _ one other emotion _ that Keith seemed to hide from everyone else. It was quite prominent, but it was always hiding, just beneath the surface. This emotion was raw and untamed, incalculable even with Red’s sentient sensibilities, because it was so confusing and difficult to grasp. The one thing Red could fully understand about this emotion was its close ties to Lance.

One word Red would use to describe this bizarre emotion was  _ fondness. _

Keith was extremely fond of Lance.

“Reeeeeed!” Lance dragged out the words, pleading. “ _ Pleeaaaaase? _ ”

Honestly, Red wasn’t sure she could understand the peculiar fondness Keith had for Lance, especially considering how unbearable he could be, like right now, for instance. Still, Red was not a lion who confronted or guided her paladins, like Blue, who was always eager to communicate with her own. No, Red was the type to accept her paladin’s thoughts and actions without question, assuming they aligned with her own instinct. That was the main reason Red and Keith got along so well, their instincts went hand in hand.

This meant that Keith’s “feelings”  were nothing Red really concerned herself with, which meant Keith’s feelings towards Lance were also nothing of interest.

Regardless, like all the lions, Red picked up quickly on her paladin’s antics, including her newest and latest one. Red knew that Lance was persistent when it came to things like this, and he would not stop until he got  _ something _ . It was fun to keep him on edge, but even Red had her limits. And right about now, Red was quickly getting fed up with Lance’s whining.

Surrendering to Lance’s obnoxious noises, Red let out another  _ hmph _ , catching his attention. Before Lance could respond and start something again, Red opened her image files and let them fill the entire cockpit, photos popping up one after another. The lights flashed as each image blinked onto holographic screens, flitting across as reflections in Lance’s wide eyes.

That shut him right up.

They were all photos — of  _ him. _

Lance.

Paralyzed with shock, Lance gaped up at the seemingly countless assortment of images splayed out all around him. It was hard to process all the information being presented to him now, even though the information all seemed to revolve around one person and one person only. The images were all of him, Lance.

Images of Lance, walking around on a foreign planet and socializing with the local inhabitants. Images of Lance, floating around in zero gravity and throwing space dust at his fellow paladins. Images of Lance, chained helplessly to a tree on a moon, calling for help and getting teased by everyone else. Images of Lance, smiling and laughing. Images of Lance, flirting and grinning. Images of Lance, just glowing, with a dazzling smile, a twinkling laughter. Some of the photos were caught at a distance, while some were close enough to perfectly capture all the details on his face, like a fallen eyelash that had stuck to his cheek.

Lance flushed with embarrassment.

“W-what…what, wha—?” At a loss for words, Lance stammered helplessly, feeling steam come out of his ears from how hot his body suddenly felt. When words failed him, Lance made weird, squeaky noises of confusion, his pitch getting higher the more flustered he became. “T-these are all…me?”

For once, Red answered with a solid,  _ Yes. Obviously. _

“Whoa,” Lance replied lamely, still processing. He muttered under his breath, “Keith’s like, totally obsessed with me…”

While Lance continued to murmur incredulously to himself, Red turned her attention back to Keith in the distance, who had been sidetracked by Allura and then by the locals who were eager to discuss the details of the Voltron coalition with them. Keith had finally been relieved of those obligatory social interactions and was waving to them, Allura saying a few more words before returning to the blue lion, who happily swooped down and picked her up.

Keith stayed still for a moment, perhaps feeling Red’s watchful gaze again with that impeccable instinct of his, before he shot her another glimpse. Red was almost smiling back at him with her snide grin, as if to say:  _ Come to me, I dare you. _

And then, as if intrigued by Red’s proposition, Keith began to walk towards her.

In the meantime, Lance was still stuttering away at each image, overcome with a new wave of embarrassment and disbelief with every photo he encountered. At one point, he laughed breathlessly and repeated the same line over and over again, “Keith’s  _ obsessed _ with me!”

Red rolled her eyes.

“How—but—when—?!” Lance stammered, gesturing awkwardly at the images in front of him. “H-how long has this—since when…?”

Red pulled up images from their training days, a time when they had only ever formed Voltron once, for the first time ever, in a time of desperate urgency. There were video recordings as well, poorly taken and shaky. It was at this point that Lance realized how closely Red’s image gallery resembled a phone from back on Earth — blurry photos, shaky videos, the like. Judging from these earlier images, Keith had just learned how to take photos and videos in the red lion, hence the poor quality of the shots taken. Through time, it was clear that Keith had progressively improved on his photographic skills.

There was the occasional photo of the landscape, the sky, nature, that sort of stuff. The majority, however, was still centered on one focal point: Lance. There was really only one conclusion to be drawn from this. Seriously, Lance could not come up with any other reason that Keith would have so many pictures of him, no matter how hard he tried. Still — it made Lance’s heart race just thinking about it.

That Keith liked him.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, let’s not get ahead of ourselves!” Lance was talking to himself now, for sure. He could feel Red humming with amusement, almost like a chuckle. “I-it’s not true! Right? That’s, that’s just, I mean—because—well, because, you know?!”

It was incredibly entertaining to see Lance like this. He was such a mess, it was kind of cute. Red would admit that much. It was times like these that Red could understand why Keith was so fond of him. Lance was so expressive, always informing everyone of his state of being, his feelings and opinions, loud and proud. And now, he didn’t even know how to express himself, just mumbling and stumbling away. Red just wanted to wrap him up.

“Don’t laugh—it’s not funny! This, this is serious! This is bad! This is like, it’s like — a total  _ invasion of privacy! _ Holy shit, I know too much now! Keith’s gonna kill me! Oh god, oh god,  _ oh god _ — why did you do this to me?!”

_ You said you wanted to know. _

“No, not like this—this is so  _ not _ okay! It’s like, I-I don’t know, I dunno if I’m supposed to be flattered or like, am I supposed to be creeped out by this? Keith—he’s like, taking pictures of me?! And you—you shouldn’t,  _ definitely _ shouldn’t have shown me! Why didn’t you, like,  _ I dunno _ —delete all of this before I became your pilot?! Don’t you have some sorta reset button?!”

Red continued to thrum with laughter, charmed by Lance’s flustered and clumsy reactions. Brimming with the excitement of causing mischief, Red sent another wave of metallic vibrations to Lance’s mind.

_ Would you like to see something interesting? _

It took Lance a moment to process this, before he gulped audibly and looked far more nervous now than before. Red snorted.

“Um, no?!” It came out as a high-pitched squeak. “I think you’ve shown me  _ way _ too much — I think this is enough, thanks! I don’t even know how I’m supposed to face Keith now, Red,  _ thanks a lot! _ It was finally getting less awkward, too…!”

As Lance continued to whine and blubber about helplessly, Red saw Keith finally arrive at her feet. He raised a fist, presumably to knock, but he seemed to hesitate and dropped his hand. Instead, he took a step back and turned his head to look up at Red, who felt the adrenaline in her massive body, all excitement and mischief teetering on the edge.

Red gently lowered her head and settled on the ground, her mouth opening carefully, so as not to interrupt Lance mid-rant, mid-panic — he was far too concerned with himself to realize what Red was doing,  _ Lance was so oblivious _ — and Keith took that as an invitation to walk inside.

Barely containing her own laughter, Red opened the cockpit doors, exposing herself for the little traitor she was. The opened doors revealed a hysterical Lance, surrounded by Keith’s collection of photos. Of course, just as Lance turned to see why the cockpit doors opened, the two paladins saw each other, and the horrible realization dawned on them.

A momentary silence passed between them. It was fleeting, and yet so heavy with emotional tension and unspoken words. Just absorbing the information, letting it settle, until Lance let out a high-pitched shriek.

Red burst into laughter, a low chortling sound that translated into heavy vibrations traveling through her metallic body. The sensation felt like an earthquake inside that panic-stricken cockpit, where Lance continued to scream and cover his face in shame, while Keith stood petrified at the door, his face now a bright tomato red.

“OH MY GOD,  _ OH MY GOD,  _ OH MY GOD!” Lance was still screaming, refusing to uncover his face from behind his hands. “ _ WHY?! _ WHAT—?! OH MY GOD, K-Keith, I’m so sorry! I, really, I really didn’t mean to! I promise, I-I swear, it wasn’t me! Red —  _ oh god  _ — Red showed them to me! I didn’t tell her to do that!”

Keith was mortified, his mouth pressed in a firm line.

“Oh god!! Why would you do this, Red?! What the actual fuck?!” Lance yelled angrily at the lion, who continued to shake with laughter. “This isn’t funny! It’s not funny!!”

Lance was curious what had happened to Keith, he was being suspiciously quiet — maybe it was just Red pulling a prank on him and this Keith was just a hologram or something. Lance swallowed hard before he slowly, gingerly, delicately moved some of his fingers aside to sneak a peek at the horrified paladin still standing at the doors.

“Keith…?” Lance asked quietly, maybe even too quietly, despite being so loud just a second ago.

When he didn’t answer, or move — _ oh god, was he even breathing? _ — Lance mustered up a little more courage and slowly lowered his hands from his flushed face. He could still feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment, but he had convinced himself, at least partly, that the Keith standing paralyzed at the doors really was just a hologram. That thought gave him some comfort.

“Keith?” Lance asked again, a little more loudly this time.

Still no response.

With a shaky sigh, Lance relaxed a little. “Okay, so you’re just a hologra—”

“ _ WHAT THE FUCK, RED!! _ ” Keith took a step forward, with a bellowing shout.

And the nerves came flooding back. “Oh, shit, y-you’re really Keith—”

“WHY—YOU—FUCK— _ WHY?! _ SHIT, I, THIS—I CAN’T FUCKING, CAN’T BELIEVE—FUCK, YOU—?!”

Lance’s hands instinctively came back up to his face, crouching on the ground as he listened to Keith blubber around awkwardly and unleash his wrath upon Red, with a colorful array of profanities sprinkled everywhere in between. It was obviously intended to be threatening to Red, but he was mostly just yelling random gibberish, with confused and helpless written all over his face.

“FUCK—THIS IS, JUST, Y-YOU JUST, I-I CAN’T—FUCK—?!”

He was quite a sight to see, he was a train wreck, really. Keith was totally incomprehensible, just fuming aimlessly about the cockpit and occasionally throwing his arms in the air. Lance almost laughed, thinking how much he resembled a  _ Sim _ , from the game he used to play all the time back on Earth. Whenever the  _ Sims _ were upset, they yelled gibberish and threw their arms around in a comical, exaggerated fashion — exactly what Keith was doing now.

“K-Keith, calm down!” Lance squeaked from below.

“NO, WHY WOULD I—RED JUST—” Keith shouted back, and realizing who just spoke to him, immediately turned red and lost his train of thought. “I-I, why, why would—fuck, I’m not, I d-don’t—?!”

It was kind of cute how Keith suddenly got quieter, and how he couldn’t look at him, and how he was a blubbering mess. Lance mumbled. “I, I don’t really mind that much…”

“Wha…what?” Keith almost choked on his own spit.

Lance spoke softly, his hands now only covering the bottom half of his face. “The pictures…”

When Keith didn’t answer, Lance gained a little more confidence.

“S-sure, it’s really creepy that you have all these pictures of me — seriously, are you stalking me? — but I dunno, it’s like, kinda nice too…” Lance trailed off. “It makes me think you like looking at me or something…”

Red thrummed faintly in the background, in a matter-of-factly way.

“I, I thought that was nice, especially since I always thought you hated my guts.” Lance continued. “You always make me feel like I’m not good enough, so.”

That seemed to catch Keith’s attention. “What—no, I…I would never want you to feel…that way. I didn’t mean, I mean, because, I just—I don’t really know how to say what I feel. I…kind of wanted to keep it a secret forever.”

When Lance looked curiously up at him, his eyes begging the question, Keith swallowed nervously. Red almost wanted to answer the question for him, but that wouldn’t be any fun. And knowing Keith and his stunted social skills, he would take forever to confess to Lance about his feelings. Red smirked and hummed loudly for the both of them to hear, before pulling up some footage onto a holographic screen and letting it play before them.

It was Keith — in the pilot seat, engrossed in activity, in all his glory — masturbating.

Red was the best wingman.

A newfound embarrassment immediately flooded the cockpit, but this time, it was Keith who was screaming and Lance petrified. The mood completely turned, right on its head.

The footage showed Keith hard at work,  _ literally _ , pumping away at his cock with the occasional call of Lance’s name, all breathless and panting. His eyes were shut, though he occasionally looked up towards the camera, presumably where he would have been looking at one of his photos of Lance, but  _ damn, _ Red’s camera work was insane. Keith looked both relaxed and horny, just working away at his dick at varying speeds, as if he were teasing himself, gradually picking up the pace the longer the video went on.

And then Keith was pumping more vigorously, going harder and harder, as he grunted rhythmically, “ _ Lance…Lance…Lance… _ ”

Sometimes he was so into it, he would thrust his hips upward into his own fist, letting out a few groans while he was at it. Eventually he started to rub himself more and more aggressively, gasping as his body suddenly convulsed, his well-built abs rippling as he came, groaning as he came down from the pleasure high. Keith had come all over his lap and hand, leaving a warm and sticky mess, but he had a dopey grin on his face as he looked up at the camera again, where the image of Lance would have been.

“ _ Lance… _ ” Keith groaned, gently rubbing himself in the aftermath.

Speechless, Lance gaped up through his hands, his mouth hanging open in shock. There was something incredibly flattering about knowing Keith saved photos of Lance, but _masturbating_ to those photos was, somehow even _more_ flattering? Maybe it was because Lance was a loverboy who loved to love and _be_ _loved,_ and everything that Red presented to him was fulfilling all of the above. Someone like Keith — the hot and sexy, cool and aloof Keith — jerked off to _him_ , Lancey Lance? He really _was_ obsessed with him.

And honestly, it kind of turned him on.

“Keith, you…” Lance spoke softly, but his voice was a gentle caress that sent chills down Keith’s spine.

Panicking, Keith shook his head violently. “I-I, I just—”

There was hint of a smile peeking at the corners of Lance’s lips. “You…jerk off to me?”

Hearing the words from Lance himself honestly could have killed Keith right then and there. But it wasn’t like there was anything else Keith could do then admit it, cursing Red in his mind for her complete and utter betrayal. This was why he had trust issues.

With a shaky sigh, Keith looked down. “Y-yeah, kinda…”

This seemed to be the right answer, because Lance lit up at that. He slowly stood up from where he had been crouching all this time and carefully walked towards Keith, who was startled to see him approach.

“What kind of things do you imagine doing with me?” There was a flirtatious look in Lance’s eyes that had Keith’s knees buckling and his heart pounding a mile a minute, threatening to punch right out of his chest.

“Uh, well—I mean, just like…bending you over and, a-and fucking you.” Keith was more embarrassed now than he had ever been before.

Lance hummed in approval, a faint smile tugging at his lips. “Do you ever think about kissing me?”

“Y-yeah, all the time…” Keith swallowed hard, not knowing where to look. Lance was so close to him. He didn’t know what to do with his hands. “I, I always, wanted to…kiss you…all over your body. You’re so pretty.”

Lance fluttered at that. “Will you kiss me now?”

“W-what?” Keith stuttered, startled by how close Lance’s face had gotten. He still didn’t know what to do with his hands, didn’t know where to look — Lance’s blue eyes, his pursed lips, how soft and moist they looked, and his whole face. His skin looked so perfect, all smooth and cinnamon colored.

Before Keith could stammer awkwardly in response, Lance leaned in and pressed his lips against his own. They felt exactly how they looked, smooth and soft, but there was also a hint of cherry in them.

“You taste like cherries.” Keith blurted.

Lance smiled. “It’s my chapstick.”

“You smell good, too…”

“You don’t usually compliment me,” Lance chuckled, a cheeky grin on his face. “This is new. I like it.”

“I, I-I don’t really…know how to, uh,” Keith stammered some more.

“Oh, my god, you’re so adorable, it’s awful.” Lance rolled his eyes melodramatically, but he was smiling. “Kill me.”

Keith didn’t know what to say, and his eyes still didn’t really know where to go, overwhelmed by all the gorgeous Lance eye candy to glaze over literally everywhere, right there in front of him. His eyes seemed to particularly like resting on the way his long neck, that smooth cinnamon skin, stretched perfectly from his long jawline —  _ god, Lance was so long and smooth _ — and how the skintight Paladin suit perfectly captured every line and slight curve of his lean body. Keith especially loved to see Lance in his casual clothes, and how his shirt was kind of loose fitting on him, showing a little bit of his gloriously flawless collarbone. Keith wanted to kiss him all over, he wanted to leave marks all over him, ones that could be seen if Lance leaned over and his shirt hung low enough for others to be able to sneak peeks under the collar of his shirt.

“Do you wanna touch me?” Lance suddenly said, bringing Keith back to reality and directing his attention to his hands, which were hovering precariously towards Lance, but not quite touching.

“Uh, I—” Keith started, realizing how dry his throat had gotten in the span of these few seconds.

Before he could answer in more of his awkward and incomprehensible stutters, Lance grabbed his hands and pulled them towards himself. Keith took in a sharp breath, his hands getting closer and closer, pressing onto Lance’s sides.

“You’re so skinny.” Keith whispered, his hands burning with the thought that he was really touching Lance, his hands were really on his sides. That was Lance under his hands, right here.

“Yeah, I guess.” Lance snorted. “You make it sound like it’s a good thing.”

Lance guided Keith’s hands down his sides, sliding down the smooth and rubbery Paladin suit, until they rested on his skinny little waist. Lance left them there on their own while his own hands went for his armor, removing and discarding the wrist and chest plates, exposing his slender body in the suit alone. He made a fine silhouette just like this, his long body making wonderfully defined lines, lines that Keith’s eyes could never get enough of, following and eyeing his body up and down.

Realizing his hands were trembling nervously at Lance’s sides, Keith blurted, “I think it’s hot.”

Lance gave another amused chuckle, reaching his hands up to the almost invisible zipper to his Paladin suit, beginning to tug at it.

“You look so good.” Keith whispered, his breaths shaky with excitement. Honestly, he wasn’t sure this was really happening. It felt too much like a dream. “I see your body and I…sometimes I have to look away.”

“Why’s that?” Lance raised an eyebrow, playfully, as his hand pulled delicately at his zipper, revealing more and more of that insanely kissable neck.

Keith swallowed hard. “Uh—because—you’re so pretty, you look…so good, so I get…you know.”

“Oh, my god, really?” Lance looked pleasantly surprised, followed soon by a kind of sheepishness, his cheeks flushing a little redder. There was a cheeky smile on his face, and then he bit his lip. “You’re…so horny.”

“S-shut up.”

Lance looked away for a second, maybe from embarrassment or shyness, Keith wasn’t sure, but the way his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks as he blinked, it was mesmerizing to watch from this close. And then Keith noticed — Lance was biting back a smile.

“Sometimes, you’re just lying down or you’re spread out or you’re bent over, and…I just wanna touch you so bad.” Keith admitted, his mouth already saying the words before he could even stop himself. “You look so good.”

“Does it make you feel good to watch me do this?” Lance teased, slowly pulling down the zipper of his suit. He did it so slowly, it was painful, but at the same time, rewarding.

Every inch of exposed skin made it so worth the wait. By now, Keith could feel himself getting hard, which had honestly began the second Lance looked at him with those gorgeous blue eyes and asked if he jerked off to him — which obviously, he did — and then everything that followed was just more fodder for Keith’s sexual drive. And it was definitely kicking into high gear now, almost drooling at the sight of Lance’s chest, and then further down, and Keith swallowed it all up.

“Y-yeah,” Keith breathed heavily. “I wanna touch you.”

“You’re already touching me.” Lance replied with a smile, reminding Keith where his hands were perched awkwardly on Lance’s waist. “You can move them.”

Keith quickly removed his own Paladin armor first, tossing them aside without a second glance. Red made a disgruntled noise at his carelessness, but she didn’t really care that much, leaving them to their own devices.

Once his hands were free from the armor, Keith timidly moved them around to Lance’s exposed skin. He realized that the skintight suit kept him from having actual skin-on-skin action, but his hands almost moved on their own accord, pressing themselves flat against Lance’s exposed torso. His body was lean and trimmed, but slender all the same. Keith knew all their training and Voltron’s neverending rescue missions were also to thank for keeping them in shape. Keith loved the way every slightest groove of Lance’s torso felt under his hands.

The Paladin suit stretched out into gloves like a horribly futuristic onesie that felt like a second layer of skin, and now it separated his own skin from actually touching Lance, which Keith found to be the most annoying thing in the universe. Immediately he pulled away, wasting no time to unzip his own suit and peeling it off of his shoulders, ripping it from his arms to free his hands. Lance made a pleased noise to see Keith completely unraveled, stripping himself silently and almost angrily, all for Lance to see.

“Wow, Keith does  _ not _ play around.” Lance teased, his eyes glancing over all the exposed skin there was for him to see.

As you would expect, Keith had the build of a porn star, with all the perfect muscles and curves. Keith was smaller but he was thicker, lean and mean, and the lines of his body were sculpted, every curve settled perfectly in all the right places. Well, Keith  _ was _ a gym rat who trained in the sparring room in his spare time, after all.

Keith’s bare hands found themselves on Lance’s bare skin in a matter of seconds. It was glorious. Lance felt so hot under his fingers, felt so perfect, Keith knew he would never get enough of him. His hands slipped under Lance’s suit and around his waist, finding the small of his back and appreciating the feel of the little grooves of Lance’s spine under his fingertips. His hands ran up and down his spine, up and down his sides, loving the feel of his amazingly smooth and flawless skin. He loved how soft yet taut his skin was, warm and smooth, insanely kissable — Keith was losing his goddamn mind.

“I wanna kiss you,” Keith stated, his hands still roaming.

“Do it already,” Lance breathed, peeling his own suit off of his shoulders.

Keith leaned in and went hard at Lance’s neck, sucking and kissing, giving him a necklace of aggressive kisses before traveling upward. Lance angled his head to give him better access, which Keith grunted appreciatively for, and Lance chuckled. The kisses went up his long neck, following his jawline, and then Keith became progressively more and more gentle as he neared Lance’s lips, kissing more slowly and delicately on his face, treasuring every inch and cherishing every centimeter of it.

While that was happening up there, Keith’s hands continued to run up and down his sides. Lance finally finished pulling the suit off of his arms, freeing his hands from those horrible suit-gloves, finally being rewarded with the feeling of Keith’s skin. Lance let his hands touch Keith, who flinched at first but soon relaxed, happily touching the muscles on his torso and his chest, moving upward smoothly and naturally, and feeling the muscles on his arms. It was a rugged layout of layered muscle and taut skin stretched over years of exercise, and Lance thoroughly enjoyed exploring every part of him.

His hands traveled lower, reaching Keith’s navel area, and Keith’s heart nearly punched right out of his chest when he felt hands touch and fondle gently at his crotch. There was quite obviously a bulge there, waiting for action and sweet release, and Lance was almost giddy at the sight of it propping a tent from under his suit. The zipper only went down to their waistlines, like the horribly futuristic onesie that it was, so everyone’s junk was always kept trapped underneath it. There was a neat pocket for them to pop open for the restroom, like Keith had obviously done in the footage that was playing earlier.

In fact, Lance was more than willing to revisit that neat little pocket, one of his hands sliding precariously around to the opening of the slit. His long fingers slipped inside and met hot skin, and Lance let out a satisfied whine, letting his fingers poke playfully at Keith’s shaft before sliding up and down its length.

“Lance,” Keith grunted, his flushed face burning against Lance’s neck. He couldn’t get over how he smelled, that natural musk of his that smelled faintly of coconuts and sea salt. God, Lance was such a beach babe, his tan skin glowing like it was kissed by the sun.

Lance stopped teasing and freed the restrained cock from Keith’s suit, letting it pop out of the slit and stand erect in all its glory. Lance marveled at how unabashedly hard and aroused Keith was, judging by the way his cock looked, so red and so hard.

“Does it feel good when I touch you?” Lance smiled, his hand wrapped around its base. His heart jumped feeling Keith throbbing under his fingers, his own cock pulsing impatiently under his suit.

At his mercy, Keith nodded furiously, helplessly. And Keith’s hands, still wrapped around Lance’s waist, automatically pulled him closer and closer, until their hips touched. Keith pressed his lips against Lance’s neck again, a little more hesitant and timid than before, distracted by the action below. Keith rocked his hips towards Lance, over and over again, trying to fend off that itching need to get off. He seemed desperate to do something,  _ anything, _ but at the same time, desperate to let Lance do whatever he pleased.

Once Lance started to stroke Keith’s cock, his other hand went up to hold Keith’s face so that he could kiss him properly. His lips found lips, and they melted, their mouths opening up for each other. Keith was insanely hot against him, as if he were running some kind of fever, or he just ran a marathon, he was burning up, on fire. And he was groaning into their kiss, lips vibrating against his own, whispering his name over and over again into the kiss.

At the same time, Keith’s hands around Lance’s waist insisted on pulling him closer, even though their hips were already touching. He pulled him in whenever Lance moved in the slightest, as if it were strictly forbidden for even a second to pass where they weren’t touching, and Lance fluttered at that. Keith was grinding and grinding against him, wanting more skin contact, wanting more of Lance and more action.

Lance stroked him slowly, picking up a gentle rhythm, so as not to rush through this. Lance liked to take things slowly and appreciate everything fully. He could tell Keith was revving up to power through it all, wanting nothing more than to come hard and fast, and maybe do it all over again, and maybe again.

And maybe again.

Not gonna lie, that was kind of tempting, but Lance wanted to savor this.

As they continued to kiss and touch one another, Keith’s hands suddenly moved downward, to Lance’s surprise. Hands ran down Lance’s sides and around back, giving his ass a nice, firm squeeze before they tugged impatiently at his suit, as if that irritated him. The suit slid down to Lance’s thighs, and his own cock popped free from that skintight Paladin suit, perking right up.

Keith pulled back from the kiss and his eyes darted down, and he groaned fondly as he wrapped one hand around Lance’s cock, which was long and slender, just like Lance. Once Keith started to stroke him, feeling every slightest groove on his cock, Lance let out a whine at the contact and nestled his head into the crook of Keith’s shoulder.

Standing became a hassle, having to keep balance while constantly trying to close the gap between them, and they could both tell they wanted to lay down, or sit at the very least. As one of Keith’s hands pumped at Lance’s cock, the other tugged again at Lance’s Paladin suit wrapped around his thighs, suggesting to go down together and leaning forward onto him. Lance eagerly followed along, and the two of them slowly found themselves lowering to the floor.

Keith’s hot lips planted themselves all over Lance’s neck and collarbone again, more easily now that gravity was there to pull him down on top of Lance. And this time, Keith was leaving marks, sucking and sucking and licking all over. Lance moaned and turned his head to give him a better angle. Both of them continued to kiss each other, somewhere, somehow, while hands continued to pleasure them, rubbing and stroking.

Gradually, Keith and his myriad of kisses traveled south, kissing Lance’s chest, torso, belly button, navel — until he reached his cock and his eyes went straight up, making eye contact.

Lance’s breaths went short at the sight of Keith’s fiery eyes, glazed over with excitement and passion, but at the same time, somehow so yielding. That one look and he could tell Keith wanted him all, to love every part of him, and Lance’s chest tightened.

With a tentative kiss on the head and a few playful licks down the sides, eliciting a cute yelp from Lance, Keith dove in and wrapped his mouth around Lance’s cock. He was deliberate about moving up and down, first getting a feel about the length and how it felt in his mouth. His tongue ran down over every little vein and groove on Lance’s cock, tasting that sour bitterness, making sure to groan as it slid inside his mouth, giving Lance the vibrations from the back of his throat.

“Keith,” Lance whined, lolling his head back and exposing that wonderfully long neck of his that Keith loved so much. He saw the marks that had successfully stuck to his perfectly dark skin, and it made Keith’s heart race, catching the half-lidded look of Lance’s blue eyes, glossy with arousal and pleasure.

Grinning with excitement, Keith went back to work and moved his head more quickly, bouncing up and down. Keith could feel Lance’s every muscle tensing up under his hands and lips, and everything was so hot, and by the way that Lance looked and his body felt under him, Keith understood.

With a small high-pitched whine, Lance keened, his body convulsing into Keith’s mouth and releasing a surge of cum that settled right there, in Keith’s mouth, swallowing him up. Keith stayed still, swallowing whatever sputtering and spurting remained in the aftermath, relishing in the sight of Lance’s orgasm. He looked so relaxed there, his long body laying perfectly underneath him, and Keith wanted nothing more than to kiss him, kiss him all over his torso, his chest, his whole body.

Wiping his lips with the back of his hand, Keith leaned in and gently pecked Lance on the lips. And then, wrapping his arms around Lance’s slim waist, Keith leaned in to kiss his sides. He picked up Lance’s lower half off of the floor to make it easier to reach those hard-to-reach places, putting Lance’s legs over his shoulder. Keith hoisted him up, diving in and kissing Lance’s sides, planting his lips on Lance’s upper thighs then on his waist, pulling Lance’s skinny body up towards his lips as he scattered those violently affectionate kisses everywhere.

Still sensitive from that pleasure high, Lance said nothing and simply made faint pleasurable noises, mewling like a kitten. Keith settled behind Lance like this, those beautifully long legs perched on his shoulders, giving him a perfect view of Lance’s blissed out face. Keith’s own cock throbbed painfully between his own legs, having been completely ignored during the blowjob, and Keith groaned in response. A hand went down there in an attempt to appease its rage, pulsing and hot.

Lance was watching him through it all. And his eyes — god, his gorgeous blue eyes — looked curiously and innocently up at him, as if to ask if he wanted to fuck. And boy, did Keith really want to.

“I, I don’t think I can,” Keith managed to bite out, his voice raspier and huskier than before. The almost apologetic and disappointed look on Lance’s face, it had Keith’s heart clenching. “Lance…”

Lance gave him an adorable pout and used those pretty legs to pull Keith towards himself, closer and closer, inviting him inside. Keith’s cock jumped at the wonderful friction between him and the smooth curves of Lance’s ass, an ass that Keith had always stolen glimpses at — a guilty pleasure. God, he was just leaking precum everywhere.

Groaning, Keith tried to peel himself away, his eyes drawn to the precum that had dripped onto Lance’s thighs and ass, all dirty and mischievous. Keith bit his lip. “I, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Just then, a familiar thrum sent a few vibrations through the two paladins wrapped up in each other —  _ Red. _

Before either of them could start pathetically apologizing for their shameless display, a compartment opened up next to them. It contained some kind of hose-like appendage, accompanied by a gauge in Altean. The two paladins raised an eyebrow.

“What…is this,” Keith grabbed the hose, inspecting its tip and the various buttons across the screen from where it was contained. There was Altean writing typed everywhere on the screen, and some on the hose itself.

“I dunno, but it’s gonna do something,” Lance reached out to press buttons, and Keith had been too distracted in his attempts to decipher the writing and symbols to stop Lance from actually pressing the buttons.

In one quick burst, the hose let out a high-pitched squeal as it released a slick, translucent liquid that was kind of reddish in tint. Lance and Keith both gasped when it happened, feeling this mysterious wet substance splatter across their bodies. It kind of sparkled, like some sort of oily, space dust goo. And it kind of looked like lube, which was obviously on both of their minds.

Lance giggled hysterically, feeling the mysterious glitter liquid drizzled all over them. It hit Lance mostly, which only made him giggle harder, especially when the hose suddenly came back to life and randomly spouted more of the stuff over his skinny body, dripping almost erotically across his torso and his legs. The hose was obviously mimicking the male orgasm, spasming as it spewed sticky liquid. Because it was translucent, Keith could still see clearly through the substance now spilled all over Lance, and it was making him shiny and slippery. Oddly enough, this situation only made Keith even hornier than before.

“Fuck,” Keith breathed heavily.

“It feels just like lube.” Lance laughed, entertained by it all. “Red, is this lube?”

Keith threw him a look. “Don’t ask stupid questions. Maybe they don’t…Altea is, I dunno, they don’t use…maybe they—just—”

Red thrummed in casual approval, and Lance grinned. “Cool! Thanks, buddy! This is perfect.”

“W-wait,” Keith wasn’t sure if he should be upset with Red or grateful, but he was definitely a little bit of both. “How do you know it’s safe to use as lube? It could be poisonous or something.”

“Red would never try to hurt us, Keith.” Lance retorted with a scoff, blindly trusting as usual. “Don’t you have faith in your old lion? She brought us together. This is happening because of her.”

When Keith didn’t answer, Lance used his legs to draw him in again. A painful reminder of the insatiable desire bubbling under Keith’s skin, his cock rubbing impatiently against Lance’s thighs and ass.  _ Oh god. _

“C’mon, don’t you wanna feel good?” Lance teased playfully, with those kittenish eyes of his, daring him to do it.

Keith watched Lance move his own hands slowly over his torso, smearing the glittering substance over himself, and then running it down his legs and sides. It looked vaguely like lotion, the floral scented kind with obnoxious amounts of glitter in it, sparkling beautifully on Lance’s brown skin.

“It feels cold, but it tickles a little.” Lance remarked curiously, testing the elasticity of the sticky liquid between his fingers, stretching his hands to see if the liquid moved with them. And they did, leaving a string of space dust goo between his fingers.

All this time, Keith had been firmly grasping his own cock at the base, keeping himself barely under control. The sight of Lance rubbing some lube-like oil on himself was sending all kinds of signals to Keith’s brain, ones that immediately went straight to his insanely hard cock. It was when he saw Lance smear the stuff down onto his own cock, very gently and smoothly, and hearing Lance whimper happily at the feeling, that Keith grew a little more accepting towards the substance Red seemed to be offering them.

“I’m so slippery,” Lance giggled, reaching his wet fingers down the crack of his own ass, swiping and applying generously. “It’s just like lube, dude.”

“Fuck—” Keith started, at a loss for words. “Does Red have condoms too, or—?”

Laugh snorted at that, and he laughed.

“W-what,” Keith felt a little self-conscious, and defensive. “If Red has lube, I mean…”

“Just come inside me.” Lance smiled coyly. “I don’t mind. It’ll feel good.”

“Lance, that’s a terrible idea.” Keith retorted, rubbing himself between Lance’s thighs, desperately fighting back the voice in his head telling him how great of an idea it was.

“We have those healing pods, Keith. In case you forgot, I almost  _ died _ once and I got in one of those things, healed, and I’m still here.” Lance assured him. “I’m down to clown.”

Keith hesitated but let out a snort, entertained by Lance’s way with words. He was adorable. “I really…want to.”

“I know,” Lance grew quieter, a fond smile sitting pretty on his lips. “I want you to.”

They went quiet, a comfortably affectionate silence between them, and Keith’s chest was swelling with a kind of endearment and warmth towards the young man wrapped around him. He looked so perfect like this, always knowing the perfect things to say, always so perfect, so flawless —  _ god, _ Keith loved him so much.

Overwhelmed with his feelings, Keith leaned in slowly and caught Lance’s lips in his own. They kissed more slowly this time, savoring and appreciating one another. Keith smiled against their kiss when he felt Lance smiling, and he could feel his chest tightening again.

While this love fest happened up there, their hands went south, spreading the love and more specifically, the sparkling space lube. It was cold to the touch but it seemed to react to their emotions, growing warmer with their warmer sentiments. Both Keith and Lance had it on their hands, spreading it all over their own cocks, rubbing and making quick work of it, and then they both made sure to slide their fingers down Lance’s ass.

Slick fingers were poking at Lance’s hole, teasing and playful. Lance’s own fingers went ahead and plunged inside, just one finger first, but all the way up to his knuckle. It slipped in and out, smoothly picking up the pace, before the second finger joined. Keith watched appreciatively, his own hands rubbing fondly at Lance’s slender legs and wrapping his fingers around Lance’s perk little ass. They were perfect little curves against the straight lines of his skinny body, and Keith would never get enough of how they felt in his hands, squeezing and rubbing, memorizing how they felt.

Lance was up to three fingers, whining softly to himself, but Keith wanted to hear more of him. Keith offered his own fingers, pressing them against the crack of Lance’s ass, and at the same time, grinding and leaning forward for his own cock to get some action. It was slippery and hot and painfully hard at this point, aching for sweet release.

Once the fingers came out, Lance was almost gaping, and Keith wanted nothing more than to take a picture and commit it to memory. It was a perky little hole, wet with lube, and Keith was already aligning himself against Lance’s hips. The head of his cock pressed eagerly against Lance’s hole, and Keith was shaking, struggling to contain his excitement.

“Keith,” Lance gasped, looking up at him, those beautiful blue eyes asking and pleading. His long hands planted themselves on Keith’s hips, probably to keep him focused on the task at hand, and maybe as support — Keith was all out of sorts. “Hurry.”

With a sharp intake of breath, Keith felt his stomach flipping as he slowly pressed forward, feeling every little inch of Lance clenching wonderfully around him. The ring of muscle hugged tightly around Keith’s cock and he groaned, loudly, in love with how it felt to be inside of Lance, hot and wet and comfortably tight. Keith found it more and more difficult to move, but at the same time he was so desperate and impatient to just pull out and ram back inside, over and over again. Keith wanted everything, he wanted Lance so bad.

Not knowing what to say, Keith simply let Lance’s body swallow him up, feeling every movement of Lance’s muscles around his cock, savoring the moment. He groaned and grunted Lance’s name, leaning in for another kiss, deeper and deeper.

Lance’s long legs were still sitting over his shoulders, but Keith had no trouble leaning in to kiss, even though doing so meant pushing forward on Lance’s legs and forcing him to bend halfway over, his own knees up to his face. God, he was so flexible, so sexy.

Keith’s hips began to move, ever so slightly, rocking back and forth gently. Keith was slipping out and sliding back in, smoothly, and the two of them breathed deeply at the contact. It was almost painfully slow, but it felt amazing, cherishing the way their bodies were molding to the shape of the other, melting into each other.

And then, Keith picked up the pace, going more quickly. The sparkling space lube proved to be very effective, keeping them both slick and hot, matching their temperatures and keeping the mood. And then Keith was thrusting, hard and relentless, a little aggressive. The change of pace was a pleasant surprise, and it had Lance clenching around him in new and wonderful ways.

The way Lance responded to everything Keith did was everything he wanted and more, how Lance moaned at specific times and at certain angles, how he tightened up and squeezed wonderfully around him. Keith was learning, studying and memorizing everything that made Lance feel good.

Keith went slowly again, thrusting more softly and gently, leaning in for another deep kiss. When he missed his mark, Lance chuckled and pecked him on the cheek. And then they kissed again. Lance’s hands were limp at his sides for a little while, but soon enough, they found themselves exploring more of Keith’s body, running up his toned body and down his arms. Keith loved feeling those tan hands against him, it made his adrenaline pump, how they kept him perfectly in place. Now, they were wrapped around his waist, curiously gliding up and down the grooves of his spine and pulling him closer whenever he pulled away.

Every time Keith’s emotions flared with newfound affection towards Lance — his appearance, his cute little noises, his reactions, his playfulness, his everything — Keith felt himself get harder and hotter. He was beginning to suspect that Red’s lube was doing something to his body, but at the same time, he couldn’t care less. Keith was buried deep inside of Lance, and that was really the only thought occupying his head right now.

The thrusting had been rhythmically changing, from soft and gentle to hard and aggressive, back and forth. Keith was alternating between the two speeds, loving how it felt to change the pace suddenly and elicit a reaction from Lance that was just a slice of heaven. Moving slowly and gently, rolling deeper and deeper into Lance, pulling out smoothly, and hesitating — and then ramming back inside. Lance would always throw his head back and cry out in surprise, and then he would roll his head around, whining softly and bringing his hand up to his mouth so he could bite down on his own fingers.

The sight of Lance biting on his own fingers was giving Keith all sorts of feelings, mostly horny ones, and he continued to thrust, pounding and pounding. The dirty noises of their skin slapping against each other filled the cockpit, joining the smell of their sweat and the rising heat. It was an intoxicating blend of their sex in the air, and it was dizzying and Keith was obsessed.

“Lance,” He grunted, groaning through his teeth. “Fuck, Lance…”

Keith was holding and grabbing Lance wherever he could, running his hands down his long legs, long body, long arms, but Lance was so goddamn slippery. It was frustrating how difficult it was to keep a firm grip on Lance’s waist, or really Lance in general, when Keith’s hands slipped off so easily. That didn’t stop him from loving everything about this moment, groaning at the feeling of Lance, how he randomly squeezed around his cock and how his muscles tensed reacting to Keith’s movements.

The pleasure continued to build inside of Keith, a countdown to his climax, feeling the mounting desire begin to settle deep within him. All of a sudden he was groaning and heaving, thrusting and thrusting, deeper and deeper, harder and harder, as deep and as hard as he possibly could. Keith was going faster, pounding faster and faster, pulling a few delightful noises out of Lance, and he could feel it coming—

With a loud groan, Keith came in a burst of pleasure. He felt the surges from his own cock filling Lance up, smearing his insides and making a mess of his skinny body, and Keith could feel the heat enveloping them whole. Lance moaned with him, his legs and arms pulling Keith towards himself as he felt the heat swell deeper inside of him. It was insanely sticky and hot, in addition the the slick wetness that was already there from the lube, and Keith was groaning and grunting at how incredibly overstimulating it was together. Lance was whimpering, his lower half trembling from the sensation, while Keith continued to pump him full of his cum.

“Keith,” Lance breathed, arching his back slightly. Keith immediately slipped his arms around him, pulling him towards himself again, and Lance moaned softly.

He was still going, still pumping Lance with his cum, and still groaning as he did. Keith was slowly coming down from the pleasure, but he made sure not a single drop escaped Lance’s hole, slowly rocking his hips and pushing forward whenever they moved in the slightest.

“Keep it inside you, Lance.”

“I, I can’t,” Lance whined, turning his head again, showing off those eyelashes that fluttered and kissed the surface of his cheeks. “I can’t do it alone…”

“Fuck,” Keith simply bit back, thrusting forward violently as another surge of cum spewed from his cock.

Lance was moaning softly, rolling his hips back against Keith, “If you pull out, I’ll spill…”

It should’ve sounded gross, but it only turned Keith on more. “Should I stay inside you then? So you don’t make a mess?”

“Mm,” Lance bit his bottom lip, and Keith felt his cock jump at the sight. “I don’t wanna get Red dirty…”

“I don’t want Red to get dirty either,” Keith said listlessly, obsessed with the way Lance slowly rolled his hips and turned his head from side to side, like he was feeling too much and couldn’t decide where to look. When Keith gave an experimental push, and Lance let out a small moan, Keith almost drooled. He muttered in frustration, “You’re gonna make me come all over again.”

Lance’s eyes were half-lidded, drowning in pleasure. “Do you like me, Keith?”

Thrown off by the question, Keith scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. “Yeah?”

“You like me?” Lance rolled his hips again, as if unsatisfied by Keith’s answer. Keith groaned.

“Yeah, I like you.”

Lance bit his lip again. “What part of me do you like?”

“All of you.” Keith answered. “We’ve already been through this.”

“I know,” Lance replied. “I just wanna keep hearing you say it…I still can’t believe it. You’re never nice to me, Keith, how am I supposed to know you like me?”

“I told you, I wanted to keep it a secret forever…”

“Keith,” Lance used his legs to pull him in again, groaning at the friction between their bodies and their slick skin. With both hands, he cupped Keith’s flushed face and brought him in for a kiss, gentle and affectionate. “I want you to like me.”

“I like you a fuck ton, Lance.” He breathed.

“I want you to show me how much you like me.” Lance was rolling his hips again, an obvious implication, an underlying intention. “I want you to  _ love _ me, Keith…please?”

The space lube reacted to their emotions, like it had earlier. And now, it seemed to instill or reciprocate the romantic feeling between them. Or maybe “romance” was not exactly fitting, not quite raunchy enough of a term, but the sparkling reddish liquid was definitely doing something to keep their sexual momentum going. Even after the first round, they were perking back up again in a matter of minutes, all hot and bothered.

“I’ll love you forever.” Keith swallowed hard, feeling himself get hard all over again. “I’ll give it to you whenever, wherever you want.”

Lance mewled happily at that, a shimmer of mischief twinkling playfully in his eyes.. “You’ll give me what I want? You’ll love me good?”

“Yeah,” Keith grunted impatiently, groaning. “I’ll fuck you over and over again until you get how much I love you, Lance.”

“Mm, then fuck me.” Lance said with a moan. “Fuck me, Keith…”

That was all Keith needed to get started.

This time Keith moved Lance’s legs aside, so that Lance was lying on his side and Keith was behind him. He spread Lance’s legs and held one of those gorgeous legs up against him, finding a better angle to thrust inside more easily.

There were less words going between them this second time around, but more of their names, falling from their lips like it was the only word in their vocabulary. This second round also consisted of more panting and heavy breathing, rocking towards each other. Hungry for more, desperate for more. Lance was constantly pushing himself back towards Keith, while Keith was constantly pushing and driving himself forward into Lance, possessed by their sexual desire.

Under some kind of sex-crazed spell, Keith was fucking Lance into oblivion. Every sound he got out of Lance only fueled him, provoking and urging him to go harder, and Keith was happy to oblige. Consumed with pleasure, Keith fucked and fucked, letting out a few gravelly noises from the back of his throat, his husky voice even raspier now than it was before. Similarly, Lance was moaning and crying out, his voice hoarse and sore from all of his shouting. The thought that Lance would lose his voice screaming Keith’s name was thrilling, his adrenaline pumping through his veins, as he thrust his hips violently into Lance’s body.

Lance threw his head back as he cried out, his voice coming out cracked, and Keith held him tightly. Their bodies were insanely hot pressed against each other like this, but the lube also seemed to trap all the heat on their bodies, as well as the slick of their skin and their explicit lust for each other — Keith, in particular. He was intensely aroused by Lance, his every reaction to Lance an extremely vulgar and visceral one.

This lube was definitely acting like an aphrodisiac of some sort, if it was reacting to their emotions, because Keith could not get over Lance and how irresistibly hot and sexy he was this very second. Keith was fascinated by everything — how Lance looked, smelled, tasted, felt — and how every part of Lance continued to be appealing and attractive to him. Wherever Keith laid his eyes, a blinding passion overcame his nerves all over again and he would want nothing else than to ravish him and milk him for all he was worth. Keith wanted to love Lance, worship him, but at the same time, he wanted to be mean to him, and hold him down. Keith’s untamed emotions were volatile and raw, and they were difficult to grasp, but incredibly passionate nonetheless.

“Lance, Lance, Lance,” Keith repeated his name like a chant, approaching that familiar peak of sexual pleasure. It was climbing and tantalizing, at the very edge of it. Keith’s hands pressed angrily on Lance’s sides as he thrust into him. “Take this next load inside you again, Lance.”

“Yeah,” Lance was nodding and panting, one of his hands pumping at his own cock.

Keith was getting hotter again just catching a glimpse of Lance touching himself, and he rammed inside of Lance with a shout, his well-built torso rippling a second time with the wave of pleasure coursing through his body. Another rush of cum burst from Keith’s raging cock, threatening to brim over and dribble out of Lance’s body, overflowing from the amount spewing from him. Keith didn’t shy away from the climax this time, embracing it fully and feeling the ropes of sticky white semen filling Lance’s hole up all over again. Just thinking about how full Lance was getting, and how it was Keith’s own fault, forced a horny groan out of him.

Lance let out a soft whine as he came for the second time, feeling naughty from all the sticky fluids and all the cum flowing inside and out of his skinny body. He was a tantalizing sight, his every muscle tensing wonderfully around Keith’s cock as Lance spilled into his own hand, somehow remembering how he didn’t want to dirty Red’s interior. Keith’s chest tightened, and he swallowed hard. He reached a hand out towards Lance’s and smeared his cum onto his own hand, lowering it and bringing it down to his own cock, which was overflowing with fresh cum. Keith pressed his hand, messy with Lance’s hot semen, against the wonderful crevice of Lance’s ass, so that it could join his own mess down there, and possibly even back inside of Lance’s own body.

Keith felt his cock throb painfully at the thought — Lance’s own cum inside of his own ass. Listening to Lance’s soft whimpering and moaning urged Keith to lean into him, and he brought his lips down to that long neck and those slender shoulders. His skin had gotten considerably hotter, feeling the gentle burn against his lips, and Keith was sucking and licking and kissing all over Lance’s neck again.

Even though they had both ejaculated a second time already, Keith was still thrusting, although more gently now while they were both adjusting themselves. Lance groaned and turned his head, giving a dopey smile at Keith before pursing his lips, asking for a kiss. And Keith was not one to ignore such a request, especially when Lance was asking so sweetly.

Keith moved upward, slipping his arms around Lance’s waist and pulling towards him again. Lying down sideways against each other on the floor, like they were spooning, made it difficult to kiss properly, but the frustration of it was entertaining. Lance giggled at their endearingly awkward kisses, how sometimes Keith would miss his mark, or how sometimes their lips barely even touched.

Delirious with love, Keith groaned and sat up, sliding his hand down Lance’s leg. His eyes cast over Lance’s body with a kind of admiration, loving it for everything that it was, right there in front of him. It was disappointing that Keith couldn’t take pictures of him, desperately wanting to memorize every part of Lance’s body.

Following suit, Lance slowly rose from the floor, somehow sticky and slippery at the same time. The second he sat up, he groaned as the fluids listened to gravity, dripping down his body. Lance shivered, feeling everything leak and trickle down. Keith was barely inside of him, on the edge of slipping out and almost letting everything leak and drip to the floor.

Together they moved towards the wall. Keith was pulling Lance up with him, leaning against the wall and Lance leaning against him. They were facing the same direction, Lance on Keith’s lap, which meant it was still going to be difficult to kiss, but they were both really into it, drunk on their pleasure and affection. Keith loved being exposed to Lance’s skin, and the back of his long neck and shoulders were remarkably smooth and flawless like the rest of him. Keith wanted to put his mouth all over him.

He also loved getting to see and touch new places, loved getting to put his lips on parts of Lance’s body that no one ever saw. Keith left marks on Lance’s spine, on his sides, kissing and kissing everywhere, showering him with love.

Lance rode him hard, rubbing and rubbing and rocking his hips. He reached one arm around Keith’s neck, angling himself a little, giving Keith the chance to lean in and better access to Lance’s side and chest. Lance kept himself occupied, pumping and rubbing himself while at the same time moving his hips up and down, rolling back and forth, while Keith dove in and kissed at Lance’s chest. He ran his tongue obsessively over Lance’s nipple before he brought his mouth over it and sucked, licking and sucking.

Keith’s hands were at Lance’s hips, helping to keep him moving and keep balance, but sometimes those impatient hands of his wandered. Keith loved how Lance felt, running his hands over his long body, his smooth dark skin, wanting his hands to touch every inch.

Neither of them questioned how fast the resurgence of their arousals were, distracted by everything else happening, their senses overwhelmed by their passion for each other. The only thing they could think about was how badly they wanted to touch each other, kiss each other, embrace each other. Not a second passed where they weren’t touching, obsessively running their hands over one another.

Lance could feel his hips getting sore from all the action, swinging and rolling on Keith’s cock, and then bouncing on it over and over again. It tingled, the pain teetering on the edge against his pleasure, and Lance groaned into it.

As if reading his mind, Keith placed his hands back firmly on his sides, guiding him and keeping him aloft. Lance kissed him appreciatively, leaning back and putting his arm around Keith’s neck.

“Keith…” Lance whispered into their kiss, which was not as deep and passionate as it was doting and sweet. Keith throbbed hearing his name fall from Lance’s lips, all sultry and breathy, against his own lips. Keith mustered up the strength from his sore body and thrust upward in one forceful push, and Lance let out a small whine, rolling his head back and resting it against Keith’s own. “I’m so full, Keith…”

Their movements progressively slowed down, their aggressive and mindless fucking melting into a more slow-paced lovemaking. It was easier to express their affection and love this way, feeling each other and appreciating everything. Lance loved how easy it was to leave marks on Keith’s pale skin, and Keith loved how hard it was to leave marks on Lance’s — a challenge he was willing to take on forever. Their lips were brushing against one another softly, while their hands stayed busy down below. They could both feel the slow build up to their third climax approaching, the pleasure caressing them more gently than before.

Every time Keith climbed that pleasure high, he fell in love with Lance all over again, every single time. He was perfect in every way, and Keith seemed to realize it in the most wonderful of ways, buried inside of him. Simply feeling. In the moment.

Red’s lube had calmed their raging passion for one another and was now soothing them, lulling them into their third climax. It was smooth and velvety, the two rolling into each other as the pleasure overcame their senses, floating in bliss and melting into one another. Keith and Lance moaned, feeling their bodies convulse with the sensation, their cocks releasing whatever else was left of them. Lance bit and nibbled on his lip as he rubbed himself gently, releasing dribbling amounts of semen, which leaked and spilled over his own hand.

Keith was obsessed with how cum looked against Lance’s dark skin, bringing his hand to join Lance’s own, gripping his cock as Keith himself caved into the pleasure of his own climax. He was shooting far and deep inside of Lance, their bodies connected, and the surges of cum spewed in sticky white ropes, pushing the old cum downward. The feeling of the cum from minutes earlier getting pushed back against Keith’s cock was intensely and irresistibly arousing, and he came harder, grunting loudly as he rode that shivering high.

Chasing the pleasure, Keith’s hips thrust weakly into Lance, who breathed heavily at the feeling. Keith continued to pump him with whatever else he could give him, and with the strength that remained, he fucked into Lance over and over again, and then slowed back down.

Eventually, they both surrendered to their exhaustion, turning into puddles of pleasure, tired and sore. They were a filthy mess of cum and sweat. Delirious, they had both forgotten about their wish not to taint Red’s interior, dirty fluids dripping all over the floor. Lance and Keith went limp entangled in each other as they slid back down to the floor, and they lied down with their arms around one another, breathing heavily and feeling the last, dying spurts from their cocks.

Keith turned his head slightly, groaning as his entire body ached.

The sight before him was one he wanted a million photos of: Lance, beside him, resting his head on his arm. Lance, blissed out, his eyes half-lidded and his eyelashes brushing delicately against his cheeks with every blink. Keith stroked Lance’s body with his hand, desperate to remember this perfect moment and make it last forever with a commemorative photo, and realizing that his inability to do so pained him.

All of a sudden, he felt Red thrumming her intrusive thoughts and ideas into his mind — and Keith smiled fondly. Red knew him so well.

He pulled out the telecommunicator all the paladins had on their person at all times, which was shaped like a modern day smartphone on Earth, but almost completely holographic, and found that Red’s files had arranged themselves neatly among Keith’s own. A new folder popped up at the very end, entitled with the current date and time, and it brought a cheeky smile to Keith’s face.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” Lance suddenly chimed in, his voice all breathy and hoarse. His head turned in his direction, adorably curious. Lance had a dopey smile on his face. “Did you get a funny text or something?”

“No,” Keith answered. “Just some pictures.”

When Lance gave him a look, Keith blushed with embarrassment.

“Pictures of you.” Keith admitted, bashfully turning to show Lance all the photos Red had snuck into his telecommunicator.

Lance rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “You’re such a creep.”

“Yeah…I’m sorry.” Keith shrugged, putting the telecommunicator away and wrapping his arms around Lance again. “If I don’t see your face, I might lose my mind.”

“You’re crazy.” Lance laughed. A twinkling laughter. Keith fell in love every single time his eyes caught that dazzling smile. “But you better not jerk off to those pictures of me.”

“What?” Keith frowned. “Why?”

“Because I’m right here.” Lance threw him a smirk, playful and mischievous, batting his eyes obnoxiously at him. “Why settle for a picture when you can have the real thing?”

Keith snorted.

“You’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Red is the best wingman LOL also man,,, this took 5ever to write lmao…also damnnn this fic is LONG…happy finals season!
> 
> ✦ [Tumblr](http://jhoca.tumblr.com/)  
> ✦ [Tumblr (art blog)](http://jhoca-art.tumblr.com/)  
> ✦ [Tumblr (NSFW)](http://jhoca-nsfw.tumblr.com/)  
> ✦ [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jhocaaaa)  
> ✦ [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6wRaRPE-GDaIbwj44pc7eg)


End file.
